


Hot Shower

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Ladies Bingo [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: After an intense day of training, the two girls take a shower together to relax.





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kinktober prompts: against a wall, shower/bath & cunnilingus. 
> 
> Also for the [ladiesbingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: bathing/washing.

“I’m so exhausted,” Trini groaned as she pulled her tank top off, her sore muscles straining at the movement, and tossed it aside before collapsing on Kimberly’s bed. There was a bruise on her back from an accidental kick from Zack that made her grimace as she laid on it and turned on her side, looking towards where Kimberly was removing her own shirt. She watched as Kimberly’s sports bra hit the ground and the pink ranger began to push down her jogging shorts, Trini’s eyes moving along Kimberly’s toned back for a moment before sighing and turning to looking up at the ceiling. “I think Alpha was actually trying to kill us today.”

“Just be glad tomorrow is Sunday. That means no school or detention,” Kimberly said, moving to stand in front of Trini, drawing the other teen’s eyes back to her body. She smiled as she watched Trini’s eyes move down the front of her body. “A nice, hot shower might help you feel better.”

“Mm, that does sound nice,” Trini said, looking back up at Kimberly’s face and holding out her hand. “When are your parents getting home?”

Kimberly took Trini’s hand and helped her up. “They won’t be home from their trip till tomorrow night.”

Trini smiled as she followed Kimberly towards the bathroom. “So we got the house to ourselves?”

Kimberly nodded, turning the shower on to get it warmed up before turning towards Trini. “We’ve got the house all to ourselves.” She pulled Trini in for a kiss and pushed Trini’s sweats down, Trini grunting when Kimberly brushed against a different bruise. Kimberly pulled away with a frown. “Would you rather take a bath instead?”

Trini shook her head. “If I sit down right now, I don’t think I’m getting back up for awhile.”

“Understandable.”

Once the water warmed, the two girls stepped inside, Kimberly standing behind Trini so Trini could have the water spray on her back. Trini gave a heavily sigh as the hot water hit her back and her shoulders sagged. “That feels so amazing.”

Kimberly smiled and reached for the shampoo, squirting some in her hands before running her fingers through Trini’s hair. “Zack hit you a little hard, didn’t he?”

“I’ll get him back next time,” Trini said. She sighed again as Kimberly massaged her scalp. “Your fingers feel good. Though I think they’d feel even better somewhere else.”

Kimberly laughed and pressed her lips against Trini. “You think so, do you?”

“Oh, I know so.”

Kimberly smiled, pulling her hands away. “Rinse your hair out.”

Trini did so, smiling when she saw Kimberly’s eyes following the trail of water down her chest. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Kimberly kissed her back and their kiss slowly deepened as Kimberly’s hands moved down Trini’s back, careful of her bruises, and groped her butt.

“Kim…” Trini softly moaned. 

“Yes, Trini?”

“I want you. Now.”

Kimberly smiled, shuffling them around so Trini’s back was to the wall of the shower. She went down to her knees, trailing kisses along Trini’s stomach. Trini watched her, spreading her legs a little more as Kimberly moved lower and pressed kisses to her thighs.

Trini moaned as she felt fingers slowly moving along her folds, before coming back up to tease her clit for a moment, then back down. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the shower wall, her own fingers moving through Kimberly’s hair and gripping it. 

Kimberly’s teasing went on for a few more minutes and just as Trini opened her mouth to say something, Kimberly’s tongue was lapping at her and she gasped. She opened her eyes to look down at Kimberly again, the woman now sucking gently on her clit. She quickly began to forget about her aches and pains from the training earlier that day as Kimberly continued to pleasure her. 

A finger slipped inside of her and she began to chant Kimberly’s name as it thrust in and out. She could feel her orgasm growing closer and her free hand clutched at Kimberly’s shoulder tightly, fingers digging in hard enough to leave a mark. Her moans got louder, echoing in the bathroom and she shuddered as she came, Kimberly not stopping until Trini was pushing her away.

Kimberly slowly kissed her way up Trini’s stomach and chest as she stood back up, then pressed her lips to Trini’s lips. “Feel better?”

Trini nodded. “Much better.” They slowly kissed for a moment before Trini mumbled, “We should finish washing up so we can go cuddle in bed.”

“In a second,” Kimberly replied. “I want to keep kissing you.”

“Well I won’t say no to that,” Trini laughed, wrapping her arms around Kimberly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
